Creating a quality reproduction of a document in today's office environment is generally done through a copier or multi-function printer equipped with a scanning interface. Several factors can lead to inferior copies. These include dirt on the scanning equipment, a defective scanning sensor, as well as defects in the original document such as pen marks, stains, etc. These factors will be referred to herein as “degrading factors”.